


Shawn's Adventures in Camp

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Shawn is a shy, yet strong wolf boy who spends his summer at Camp Kidney while Suzy and Gina are the new scouts in Acorn Flats. Follow them as they spend many wild and crazy misadventures in summer camp as Bean and Squirrel Scouts.





	Shawn's Adventures in Camp

Summer vacation. The time for kids to be kids and have adventures outside of school and having the best times of their lives. Many kids were excited and anxious to begin their vacations. None were more excited than the lucky kids who would become scout campers at either Camp Kidney or Acorn Flats and where each kid hoped that they would go to either camp to have an adventurous summer vacation away from both school and home.

There was a bus coming into the town known as Prickly Pines and was picking up the future campers who were lucky enough to be going to camp. There was a mouse and a fox girl who were talking to each other as they were coming onto the bus to take them to their new camp, but the bus would have to be shared with boys, not that the fox girl Suzy minded since she was interested in boys now while Gina didn't see boys as the same way, and where a wolf boy was too preoccupied with the scenery outside to interact with any of the campers.

"Ready for camp, buddy?" a wolf adult male smiled to his son.

"I sure am, Dad, but do you think any of the campers will like me?" The wolf boy asked. "And not mind my strength?"

"I'm sure they'll love you..." the father soothed. "You're a brilliant boy."

"I guess..." the wolf boy frowned.

The boy's mother walked over, she had happy tears in her eyes. "The bus is here, honey."

"I guess that means it's time for me to go." The wolf boy frowned.

The wolf boy's parents hugged him.

The wolf boy sniffled as he hugged them tightly and then went on the bus to camp to spend his summer away from home. "Goodbye, I love you both so much."

"We love you too, son." The wolf father said.

The wolf mother cried as her husband held her. The bus doors closed once the boy got on and he went to find a seat. The mouse and fox girls were talking to each other on their side of the bus as the wolf boy was on his way to finding a seat and which was in the way back of the bus. The bus driver then started the bus and drove the campers off to camp. The wolf boy waved to his parents as the bus was driving off to the camp grounds.

'Okay, Shawn, just stay calm don't go overboard with your strength and everything should be just fine.' The wolf boy thought to himself.

"You think that boy's cute?" the fox girl asked her best friend.

"I don't care..." the mouse girl shrugged as she read a book. "Boys are boys."

"He seems kind of lonely." The fox girl said.

The mouse girl then looked up from her book. "When we stop for a bathroom break, we'll go talk to him."

The fox girl agreed as the wolf boy sat in the back all alone.

About an hour later, the bus stopped for a pit stop and the girls decided to meet the wolf boy. Shawn soon saw a bird and decided to lower the window and where it soon flew to him and landed on his finger. The bird chirped to Shawn with a friendly smile.

"You look like a nice bird," Shawn smiled before sighing. "I wish I could talk to the other kids like I do to you and the other animals."

The bird nuzzled up against Shawn.

"Aw, thanks, little buddy..." Shawn smiled softly.

"Uh, excuse us?" the mouse girl spoke up while adjusting her glasses which made Shawn look to her and the fox girl. "You seem lonely... I don't think we've seen you in our school either."

"Oh, um, I just moved into the neighborhood." Shawn said shyly.

"And you're going to camp?" the fox girl asked.

"Yeah..." Shawn said. "My parents thought it would help me make new friends easier."

"Oh, too bad we'll be across the lake..." the mouse girl replied since she and the fox were girls and Shawn was a boy which meant they would be in separate camps.

"Well, at least it'll be easy to tell where to find you two." Shawn said.

"Um... We'll see you occasionally..." the mouse girl shrugged.

"My name's Suzy!" the fox girl grinned in Shawn's face and then pulled her best friend over to be more social. "This is Gina!"

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Shawn." The wolf boy said.

"Hi, Shawn." Suzy and Gina replied.

It looked like Shawn now had two friends even if they were going to be across the lake. Soon enough, it was time for the bus to reload. Shawn sadly smiled to Suzy and Gina as they were going to his camp and he was now at his new camp. Camp Kidney.

'It looks interesting.' Shawn thought to himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't another newbie?" a voice scoffed.

Shawn turned to see a platypus boy. "Um, hello?"

"Hey, newbie..." the platypus glared. "You better get out of this dump while ya still can."

"I came to camp to make some new friends." Shawn said.

"Pfft, whatever, just don't say I didn't warn ya, my brothers went to this camp and they ruled it back in the day and I plan to do the same." the platypus replied.

"Um, thanks for the warning-" Shawn said. "What is your name?"

"Edward." the platypus replied.

"Thanks for the warning, Edward." Shawn said.

"You better believe it..." Edward put his arm around Shawn. "If anyone knows this camp better than anyone, it's me."

'I can already count this guy out on being friends with.' Shawn thought to himself.

Edward patted Shawn on the head.

A banana slug came up to the wolf boy with a clipboard. "Is there a Shawn here?"

"That's me." Shawn raised his hand.

"Ah, come with me," the banana slug replied. "My name is Slinkman, I am the scoutmaster's assistant and I'll take you to your cabin, I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sharing with regular campers here who have already named their cabin. You'll be the newest bunkmate to Jelly Cabin."

"I don't mind at all, Mr. Slinkman." Shawn said.

"I would hope not." Slinkman replied.

"So, who are my bunkmates?" Shawn asked.

"Their names are Raj, Clam, and Lazlo." Slinkman informed.

"They sound like nice boys." Shawn smiled.

Slinkman then opened the door as there was a monkey boy, an elephant boy, and an albino pygmy rhino boy inside the cabin. Shawn stood next to Slinkman with a curious smile as the three boys were going about their normal business.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet your new bunkmate: Shawn." Slinkman said.

The three boys looked over.

"Um... Hello..." Shawn waved weakly.

The monkey boy was the first one to come over to Shawn to greet him with a smile.

"Uh... Hi..." Shawn blinked, that smile was rather large.

"Hi," The monkey smiled. "I'm Lazlo."

"Hi, Lazlo..." Shawn smiled back.

"You're gonna love it here!" Lazlo cheered.

"I think I'm gonna love it here too." Shawn smiled.

Clam also smiled to Shawn, but Raj seemed nervous.

"Uh, is he okay?" Shawn asked about the Indian elephant boy.

"Oh, that's just Raj, he gets nervous easily." Lazlo said.

"Nervous!" Clam randomly exclaimed.

"And does he usually repeat anything he hears?" Shawn asked.

"That's normal for Clam." Raj agreed.

"Normal!" Clam uttered out.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Shawn said.

"Remember!" Clam then said.

Shawn wasn't sure what to make of Clam yet, but knew that it would take some time.

Later on, Shawn was moving into the cabin and there was an announcement later to meet at the docks to visit Acorn Flats which made most of the Bean Scouts unhappy because they were natural enemies with the Squirrel Scouts.

"I'm guessing most of the campers here and at Acorn Flats are enemies." Shawn whispered to Lazlo.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Lazlo shrugged, looking as optimistic as always.

The scoutmaster came out with his assistant, he seemed eager to visit Acorn Flats on the other hand. "I'm going to do it today, Slinkman, I'm going to ask Jane Doe to marry me~"

"What if she says no, sir?" Slinkman replied.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." The scoutmaster frowned.

"Jane Doe?" Shawn asked.

"Scoutmistress for the Squirrel Scouts," Edward scoffed. "I hate those Squirrel Scouts."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"They're so stupid and girly..." Edward rolled his eyes.

Shawn glared slightly, not liking this platypus boy, but was glad to make friends with Raj, Clam, and Lazlo.

"Isn't Edward so smart?" Lazlo smiled, seeming blind to Edward's rudeness.

"Sure?" Shawn said, confused.

The Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney were now going to meet the Squirrel Scouts of Acorn Flats. There was a warthog in the watch tower who looked angered and told the scouts in the tower with her to launch watermelons at the Bean Scouts.

Shawn's nose soon caught the scent of watermelons. "Do I smell watermelons?" He then asked.

There were then falling watermelons. Slinkman then got onto the end of the canoe and tried to whack the falling fruit with his oar to avoid making them hit the boat, causing them to sink in Leaky Lake. Shawn soon grabbed one of the oars and helped out.

"Thank you, Shawn." Slinkman said.

"No problem, Mr. Slinkman." Shawn replied as he helped and one of the watermelons he hit was heading right back to the tower of Acorn Flats.

Ms. Mucus looked through her binoculars. "One of them Bean Scouts has a critical hit, a melon's comin' back!"

"Take cover!" The Squirrel Scouts yelped.

The watermelon hit the tower and made it fall.

"Whoops..." Shawn's eyes widened.

Edward laughed out loud. "That'll teach those pesky Squirrels!"

"I swear, I didn't mean to do that." Shawn said.

"That was cool!" Edward laughed.

Shawn felt bad for what he did.

"Oh, I hope no one's hurt." Lazlo said about the Squirrel Scouts' tower.

Luckily, the Squirrel Scouts and Ms. Mucus all got down from the tower before it got knocked down.

"That's never happened before..." Ms. Mucus glared.

"It happened when that new camper hit one of the watermelons." An alligator Squirrel Scout said.

"Who knew he'd be so good?" a mongoose Squirrel Scout asked.

"It seems almost illogical." a giraffe Squirrel Scout added in.


End file.
